Memories Out of Reach
by Hope10032
Summary: 02X03X04 What happens when Takuya moves to Odaiba, just to learn that all his friends from his digimon days are there as well, plus new friends. For some reason this girl he just met says she knows him, or knew him. While Takuya is still trying to sort through his mess of jumbled memories, an evil digimon shows up saying that Takuya is the key to its victory! Slight TakuyaXKari
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Hey everybody! I'm Hope10032 and I'm here to bring you my very first fan fiction! This is more of an experiment than anything, but if you like it, please tell me! This is a crossover of 02, 03 and 04. There will be hints of TakuyaXKari, because I think that pairing is AWESOMENESS! Anyway, basically the majority of digidestined from those three seasons are all in high school. Here are some notes:**

 **-Takuya, Hikari (Kari), Takeru (TK), Daisuke (Davis), Ken, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi (Zoe), Rika, Takato, Henry, Jeri are all around 15**

 **-Taichi (Tai), Sora, Yamato (Matt), Koushiro (Izzy) are all seniors in high school, while Joe is in college**

 **-Ryo, Junpei (JP), and Miyako (Yolei) are second years in high school**

 **-Tommy, Iori (Cody), Suzie, Ai, and Mako are all in middle school**

 **-The 02 Oikawa incident 02 epilogue never happened**

 **-The 02 and 03 characters have their digimon, and 04 have cell phones that turn into their D-tectors by pressing a button, with their spirits inside them (Takuya still has Earth and Wood, Kouji still has Water and Steel)**

" **..talking.."**

' _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise, no matter how much I wish I did.**_

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Kari's POV

It was a typical Monday morning for the second generation digidestined. Hikari Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi, Daisuke Motomiya, and Ken Ichijouji were all in the same homeroom. None of them had changed very much after peace had been restored to the Digital World some time ago. The four friends were now first years in Odaiba High, with Miyako Inoue a year ahead, and Iori Hida still in Odaiba Middle School.

School had started just a week ago, officially ending their summer break. For some unknown reason, Kari had an odd feeling in her stomach, like something important was about to happen that would change her life forever. Thinking about this had caused her to zone out, not noticing her friend, TK, trying in vain to grab her attention. When he snapped his fingers in front of her, she jerked back to reality.

"Kari are you okay? I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes," TK pointed out worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I guess I just zoned out there for a bit," she answered.

It didn't look like he believed her, but he grudgingly dropped the subject just to humor her. When Kari looked around, she started to take in all the details in hope of finding out why she had this feeling. She herself was situated with a window on her left, TK on her right. Directly in behind them sat their other friends, Davis and Ken, while in front of them sat Takato and an empty seat. In the row next to her's, sat a boy she knew as Kouji Minamoto sitting next to his twin, Kouichi Kimura. In front of them sat Izumi Orimoto and Jeri Katou, while behind sat Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong. Davis turned around so he could talk to her and TK better with Ken listening in.

"Hey guys, guess what. My cousin moved here over the weekend and now he's going to be attending school here! How cool is that?!" he announced excitedly. "He's super cool! In fact, it was because of him that I started wearing goggles and playing soccer in the first place! He's even better than me at the sport and you guys know how awesome I am."

"Oh, so he's to blame for you being a soccer loving goggle-head? I thought that it was because of Tai." TK snickered.

"Very funny TJ, I guess I forgot to laugh."

"Settle down class. I've an important announcement," their teacher said. When everyone eventually quieted down, he continued.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet a new student joining us. I hope you all welcome him warmly. He'll be sitting in the seat next to Takato. Would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked the boy. Kari was stunned.

' _Is that who I think it is? No it can't be, that's impossible! Surely I'm just seeing things…'_ but there he was, standing there with that familiar, lopsided grin that had been ingrained into her memory. He hadn't changed much, just turned into an older version of the young boy she knew. He still had his chestnut brown hair that was spiky and wild. Still had that gleam in his eyes that makes you believe that they're on fire.

"Hi everyone, my name is Takuya Kanbara. I just moved here from around the Shibuya district." the boy said. The thing that made Kari believe that it really was who she thought he was, was the worn, olive green hat turned backwards with a pair of square goggles resting on top. Even though he'd gotten much older and his appearance had changed a little, she'd know that hat anywhere, for she was the one who'd given it to him all those years ago in the first place.

 **And we're done with the first chapter! Finally! I really hope you liked it. If you have any questions/concerns/constructive criticism or would just like to tell me how you feel about the story, please let me know! I am new at writing fan fiction, and new to this website as well, so anything helps. After reading so many good fan fictions about digimon, I thought 'What the heck, why not?' If you have advice for me, please PM me. Oh! BTW, I'm really lazy, and won't be describing characters' looks unless it fits into the story. If you want to know what they look like, look them up on the the web/digiwiki! The length of the chapters may vary in size, and I might not update this in a while because I can already feel the writers block creeping up on me! I guess that's about it so… Hope is signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Did I do Wrong?

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 2: What Did I do Wrong?

 **Hey everybody! I'm Hope10032 and I'm here to bring you my very first fan fiction! This is more of an experiment than anything, but if you like it, please tell me! This is a crossover of 02, 03 and 04. There will be hints of TakuyaXKari, because I think that pairing is AWESOMENESS! Anyway, basically the majority of digidestined from those three seasons are all in high school.**

 **We're already at the second chapter! I am so sorry for the wait but I had things I needed to do before being able to write this. I send out special thanks to everyone who read the intro, followed/favorited my story, and especially to emperorgreymon and MysteryAsia for reviewing! I hope I can live up to your expectations!**

" **..talking.."**

' _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise, no matter how much I wish I did.**_

 **Chapter 2: What Did I do Wrong?**

Kari's POV

 _Flashback_

 _A little girl around the age of 4 was having fun in the sand box at the local park. She was trying to build a really large sandcastle, when suddenly three kids about one year older came up to her. She proceeded to ignore them for as long as she could, until the leader yanked on her hair to get her attention._

 _"You think you're funny Kamiya? Well is this funny too?" he asked as he continued to hold her hair hostage._

 _"Leggo of me!" she cried, but to no avail. The bully kept yanking harder and harder on the girl's poor brunette locks until someone grabbed his arm from behind._

 _"It's not nice to pick on someone who was just trying to mind their own business. Maybe you should start minding your own business as well," the voice attached to the strong arm said. When the bully turned around slowly, he saw a boy about a year younger than himself._

 _"Y-yes sir Mr. Kanbara sir," the bully managed to stammer. This kid may look to be younger, but you wouldn't be able to tell because of the look in his eyes. He looked normal but was far from it. His presence just radiated power. The bully then turned tail with his lackeys in tow and quickly stumbled off._

 _The mysterious newcomer then turned to the girl and offered her his hand. She cautiously took it and he helped her up._

 _"Are you alright? Don't mind those buffoons, they have about as much courage as noodle," the boy said._

 _"Yes I'm fine. Thank you very much...um..."_

 _"Takuya Kanbara."_

 _"Kari Kamiya."_

 _Flashback End_

Takuya's POV

As he took his seat next to the kid he assumed was Takato, he saw a brunette girl that was sitting behind him throwing odd looks at him every so often. It creeped him out. Like, really creeped him out.

Not wanting to embarrass her by calling her out on it, he decided to let it slide and act ignorant. Maybe he could ask her what she wants later. It was weird to discover that at the new school he was now attending, the old team was back together again. All his friends that he met during his adventure in the Digital World were in his class now.

"Hi, I'm Takato Matsuki, but I'm sure you already know that from the teacher," the boy next to him greeted. Takuya smiled his trademark grin and took a look at his classmate.

This Takato kid didn't seem like a bad kid. He was wearing the Odaiba High uniform like everyone else, but something definitely stood out about him that Takuya noticed immediately.

"Hi, I'm Takuya Kanbara. Whoa! You're wearing some pretty cool goggles!" Takuya exclaimed. They were yellow unlike his own, but goggles all the same.

Takuya and Takato talked about a bit more about some other things like the move, soccer, and how he was liking Odaiba so far.

"To be honest, I moved here over the summer, as did a lot of these kids," Takato admitted. "In fact, the only kids that aren't new to Odaiba are the four people behind us."

Takuya turned around to look at the people whom Takato was talking about. One was the girl that was creepily watching him, while there was a blonde boy sitting next to her with a fisherman's hat on. Behind them were two boys, one with blue hair and violet eyes, while the other was…

"Davis?!" Takuya gaped. His cousin had changed from the last time he had seen the maroon haired goggle-head. He had definitely grown up, seen as how the last time he had seen the boy was when they were both eight.

"Hey cuz! I see you're still rockin' the hat and goggles huh? I guess I kinda borrowed your style!" Davis laughed and pointed to his own pair of goggles. "So, do you still play soccer? I swear I haven't heard from you for five years!"

It was true. They had seen each other when they were eight years old, but hadn't spoken face to face for five long years. Sure they had talked on the phone, but that only lasted a couple years.

Takuya couldn't remember why they hadn't communicated with each other for that long while. It was odd, because for some reason a lot of his memories were jumbled and he couldn't place them in the right order, while others were just completely blank.

' _Oh well, I'll figure that out later. Right now I've more important things to worry about, like how the heck am I supposed to do all this homework!'_ Takuya mentally cried in break he met up with all his old friends.

"Hey guys! I can't believe we're all together again! What are you guys doing here?" Takuya asked. It seemed almost _more_ than a coincidence, almost like fate.

"Yeah, we were just talking about it earlier. It seems that all our parents were told that they were to move here for work. Kind of crazy, huh?"

"Weird… that's the same reason we moved here. My dad said he got promoted and that his boss made him move here. Not that I'm complaining or anything! I mean, seriously! It's great to see you guys after how long since we had that, you know, 'adventure'!"

Takuya discreetly said the last part seeing how there were others in the room. He and the others knew that even if they were to spill the secret of Digimon, nobody would believe them. Little did they know that their entire class minus the teacher has had experience with Digimon.

Then the girl that had been giving him odd looks during class came up to him. He guessed that she was going to spill about what was on her mind, or at least tell him why she was staring.

Normal POV

"Um… excuse me?" Kari hesitantly tapped on Takuya's shoulder. She had been talking to her friends Rika and Jeri, and had decided to just come out and ask him. What was the worst that could happen, right?

Takuya turned around from the conversation he was having with his friends and gave her a questioning look. He knew something was odd about her, almost… familiar. Again he just brushed off these thoughts like one would dirt. He had enough on his mind, and didn't need more distractions.

"Um… well… y-you see… I… uh…" Kari stuttered nervously. She didn't know how to put it. Should she just go all out and shout in his face whether he remembers her or not, or should she take this time to run?

Takuya's POV

' _Was it something I said?'_ Takuya asked himself as he watched as the girl fled the scene. ' _No, it couldn't have been me, I didn't say anything for Pete's sake! I wonder what that was about.'_

He saw that two girls started chasing after the girl, so he decided to just ignore the incident. ' _Man, I've been deciding to ignore a lot lately. I hope this doesn't come back to bite me on the butt. Oh well, knowing my luck, it most certainly will.'_

He shrugged it off and turned back around to his friends. They were all staring at him as though he had grown a second head.

"What?" he asked dumbly. Sometimes it was amazing at how he well could read people, and surprisingly could be extremely observant. This was not one of those times.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KARI?!" Izumi literally screamed at him. She then stormed off after her friend, leaving a very confused Takuya.

"Um… what did I do exactly?" he asked the others. Kouji face-palmed and Kouichi just grinned.

Takato's POV

" …" he stared in silent fascination. ' _Man, I kinda feel bad for Takuya. It's not his fault that he's so oblivious and thick-headed… is it?'_

He walked over to where Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi were gathered. Kouichi wouldn't stop laughing now, Kouji had his head in his hands, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief, while poor Takuya was as confused as ever.

"Sheesh dude, I haven't seen Izumi that angry, like, ever," Takato stated. "Then again, I only met her last week…"

"I honestly have no idea what just happened," Takuya hung his head down in defeat.

 **And we're done with the second chapter! I hope this turned out well, but even if it didn't, that's what learning is for! If you have comments/questions/feedback/etc. please tell me! I'd love to hear what you think of this story so far. PLEASE R &R! I literally jumped for joy when I got my first reviews and saw how many people actually read this in such short time! Again, sorry for the delay, but I had issues that needed to be attended to. Thank you so much for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: You Have a lot to Learn

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 3: You Have a Lot to Learn About Women, Takuya

 **Hey everybody! I'm Hope10032 and I'm here to bring you my very first fan fiction! This is more of an experiment than anything, but if you like it, please tell me! This is a crossover of 02, 03 and 04. There will be hints of TakuyaXKari, because I think that pairing is AWESOMENESS! Anyway, basically the majority of digidestined from those three seasons are all in high school.**

 **Third chapter time! I am so excited! . I send out special thanks to everyone who read the intro, followed/favorited/reviewed my story! BTW, if you haven't noticed already, this story will be alternating points of view as I see fit, but will be in 3rd person. I really hope I did some of the character's personalities justice. If you have any advice for me, please let me know! If you'd like a certain POV, tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Now I'll answer some reviews.**

 **MysteryAsia: Yes, I thought it would be cool if they were all in the same class. The bullies bullied Kari for ignoring them because they thought the typical stuff- "The world revolves around me, and everyone must respond to my beckon call." That sort of thing. They called Takuya 'Mr. Kanbara' because they were scared witless. He may have been young, and younger than them for that matter, but I guess they didn't like the way he stands up to bullies.**

 **fanakatsuki: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **BTW: Soooo sorry for the wait. I had a lot of stuff going on that kind of took up all my time, and when I** _ **did**_ **have time, I… well… let's just say that I LOVE reading fan-fiction and got hooked on some really great stories! So, again, apologies are in order for making you wait. I'M SO SORRY, BUT I DO HAVE A LIFE I MUST ATTEND TO!**

 **Well, that's about it so… on with the story!**

" **..talking.."**

' _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise. If I did, I would give Frontier another season, and dedicate an entire season to a real crossover (Not like that weird one at the end of Hunters that completely defied all laws of each season, then again this IS a series about 'digital monsters').**_

 **Chapter 3: You Have a Lot to Learn About Women, Takuya**

Kari's POV

 _Flashback_

 _A little girl was searching high and low for her best friend. She looked to be about five years old at the time, and was playing hide-and-go-seek with a boy her age. She was 'it' and was searching everywhere until something caught her eye._

" _SURPRISE! I found you!" she yelled._

" _AHHH!" he shouted and fell out of the tree he was hiding in. Turns out that after he had hidden there, he quickly fell asleep._

 _The poor boy sat up in a daze rubbing his aching head. A large bump was already starting to form._

" _That wasn't funny Kari!" he pouted. The girl in question, Kari, just burst out laughing. When she finally calmed herself down enough to at least talk, she put on a fake serious expression._

" _No that wasn't funny Takuya," she calmly stated. "THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" She then burst into another fit of giggles, while the boy, Takuya, just stood up and waited for her to be done. When she finally stopped, her older brother, Tai, came up to them._

" _Hey Takuya! I was about to start up a game of soccer with some of my friends. Wanna join us?" Tai asked. Even though he knew that Takuya was a couple years younger than him, He also knew that the five year old was one of the best soccer players of his age, and probably better than a lot of people older than him._

" _I would, but I promised my parents I'd be home soon. In fact, I'd better get going now. They said they had something important to tell me. Plus, I also said that I'd spend some time with my cousin. Sorry, maybe next time, buddy," Takuya answered._

" _Aww, that's too bad. I guess I'll just have to catch you later bud," Tai said. Before they all parted ways, Tai and Takuya fist bumped and walked their separate ways. Tai and Kari heading towards one direction, while Takuya was by himself in the other direction._

 _End Flashback_

"Kari?" a voice called and opened the closet door. Kari was sitting by herself in the janitor's closet, She jerked out of the memory as she watched her friends Rika and Jeri enter the room, moments later followed by Izumi.

"So what did that jerk do to you anyways? I apologize for it in advance. That nitwit can be so thick-headed sometimes, it's a wonder how the heck he understands anything," Izumi sighed.

"No! I mean, he didn't do anything. I just couldn't find the right words, and I… well… I sorta, maybe, kinda… panicked," Kari admittedly sighed in response. It was true. She couldn't just go up and say, "Hey do you remember me? We were friends 10 years ago."

Nope, she couldn't bring herself to do that, which was even more confusing, because she doesn't understand why she can't do that. It was giving her a headache just trying to think.

"Right words?" Izumi repeated. She hadn't been there when Kari had explained to Rika and Jeri about her past. Kari realized this and quickly filled her in on what was happening.

"Oh! So that idiot goggle-head treats you like a stranger huh? Well maybe something happened and he can't remember, because I highly doubt that he'd do this on purpose. As thick-headed and oblivious as he can be, he wouldn't ignore intentionally," Izumi admitted.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks you guys, for helping cheer me up a bit. Maybe I should just get it over with and just ask him if he remembers me," Kari nodded. She couldn't keep running away from her problems.

"Whelp! Break's almost over so we'd better get moving," Rika suddenly said, trying to get moving because she didn't want to be nodded and headed back to class just as the bell rang.

 _After School_

Kari was at her locker, packing her things, when she heard…

"KARI, THERE YOU ARE!"

She grimaced as she rubbed her ears and replied,

"Yes, here I am, now why'd you have to yell in my ear like that Izumi?"

"Well… I… um… you see… we were just wondering whether you've asked Takuya yet. It _has_ been since break that we had our chat," Izumi answered flustered.

"No, not yet. I was actually about to do that just now, so if you'll excuse me?" Kari said. She was already getting nervous, just by the thought of confronting him. She then hurriedly walked off before they could say anything more, closing the locker behind her.

Kouji's POV

When school was finally over, Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji all met outside under a tree. It was very strange how the group of Warriors were all together once again.

"So, by the way, are Tommy and JP here as well?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah. Tommy's in middle school and JP is one year ahead of us."

Kouichi answered. Kouji was happy that all his friends were together in the same town and all, but couldn't seem to silence his suspicious and cautious nature.

Suddenly a brunette girl started coming towards them from the school. He recognized her as Kari Kamiya, and was, if memory serves, in his homeroom.

The three boys turned to look at her, for they had learned the hard way from Izumi, not to ignore a girl when she's talking to you. Kouji shuddered as memories of the blonde screaming at them to pay attention re-entered his mind. It wasn't pretty at all.

"Hey, um… Takuya?" Kari asked hesitantly. It seemed like she was nervous about something, but she couldn't be nervous about talking to Takuya, could she?

' _Takuya is one of the most approachable people I've ever met, so it couldn't be him.'_ Kouji thought to himself. ' _Maybe she's nervous because of Kouichi and I? No, Kouichi is one of the kindest guys in school. I guess she's nervous about me? Eh, who wouldn't be? Maybe I'm just overthinking this.'_

"Yeah?" Takuya answered. He obviously didn't notice the girl's discomfort, or if he did, Takuya was hiding it well.

Takuya's POV

The poor girl looked terrified, though Takuya couldn't understand why. ' _Maybe it's Kouji.'_ Takuya thought to himself. He saw the girl was about to speak. _Oh well, I guess I'll find out now.'_

"I was wondering… if… maybe… you remember me?" she finally got out. Remember her? Of course he'd remember someone who creepily stared at him all through the day!

"Yeah, I remember you."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. She seemed immensely relieved.

"Sure. You're the girl who looked like she was stalking me throughout today. If I remember Izumi's yelling at me correctly, you're name is Kari, right?"

Kari's face fell. Her expression was a mixture of sadness, disbelief, and a little bit of that look you get when you're greatest hopes and dreams were taken away, crumpled into a ball, burned in a fire, stomped on the ashes, and finally fed to a shark, who was later used to make sushi. Yeah, just like all your happiness has turned to sushi.

"Yeah, that's my name," she said quietly and quickly ran off somewhere.

Next thing Takuya realizes, is that he is currently on the ground, rubbing his head where a bump was rapidly forming.

"What was that for Kouji?!"

"You have a _lot_ to learn about women, Takuya."

 **And we are officially done with Chapter 3! YAY! Again soooo sorry for the wait, but...life sucks sometimes, right? Yeah it does! Anyway, that little spiel about hopes and dreams was kind of an inside joke between me and a friend, but I did make it up on my own! I don't have anything against Izumi or sushi, but I think she would be harsh on the boys because she IS the only girl. I also am not a fan of sushi myself, I mean, RAW fish and fish EGGS, not to mention SEAWEED! YUCK! Anyways… I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it did take me forever to write. I am probably going to eat now so…SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4: When Groups Need to Gather

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 4: When Groups Need to Gather

 **Hey everybody! I'm Hope10032 and I'm here to bring you my very first fan fiction! This is more of an experiment than anything, but if you like it, please tell me! This is a crossover of 02, 03 and 04. There will be hints of TakuyaXKari, because I think that pairing is AWESOMENESS! Anyway, basically the majority of digidestined from those three seasons are all in high school.**

 **YAY! 4th chapter time! Thank you sooo much to everyone who read this, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. You guys' support means the WORLD to me!**

 **fanakatsuki: Cruel? Life is cruel! JK, but I guess I was being a tiny bit mean to Kari, but it ties into the story. At least, I think it does…I also love the part about Takuya being clueless and Kouji trying to knock some sense into him!**

 **Well, that's about it, so on with the story!**

" **..talking.."**

' _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise. Not even a DVD, video game, or toy!**_

 **Chapter 4: When Groups Need to Gather**

Kari's POV

 _Flashback_

 _A group of kids were all gathered at the park, having a picnic. A little girl named Kari was sitting next to her older brother, Tai. The group, going around clockwise, were sat as Kari, Tai, Matt, his little brother TK, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and on Kari's other side, Takuya._

 _They were all close friends, who hung out regularly with each other. They were having a great time, when Takuya cleared his throat, gathering their attention._

" _Um… guys? I really don't want to say this, but I think you all deserve to know." he sighed. You could tell that the boy was uncomfortable._

" _What is it bud? You can tell us anything," Tai consoled. Tai thought of Takuya as a little brother, as Takuya thought of Tai as his role model._

" _I'm moving out of Odaiba!" Takuya blurted. Everyone was silent. It took a moment for the news to sink in, then the drop that broke the dam._

" _How much longer do you have?" Kari asked quietly. Suddenly the entire group, minus Takuya, erupted into chaos, asking billions of questions._

" _When are you leaving?"_

" _Where are you going?"_

" _Are you going to keep in contact"_

" _Do you have to leave?"_

" _How far away?" and that was the gist of it. Poor Takuya didn't have enough ears and mouths to answer them all. Tai saw this and called order._

" _Alright people, I'll be the one asking questions so Takuya doesn't go deaf. So Takuya, when do you leave?"_

" _Three days," Takuya sullenly said._

" _Where are you moving to?"_

" _Shibuya."_

" _Why?"_

" _My dad got promoted and needs to move the entire family there."_

" _Are you at least going to keep in touch?"_

" _Of course! I'll do whatever I need to do to, to at least keep contact. Who knows, I might even be able to visit sometimes."_

" _That's a relief. Now that all that is out of the way, is there anything else?" Tai finished. Everybody shook their head no. "Good! Now our new mission is to make sure that Takuya's final days here are unforgettable!"_

 _Everyone cheered, while Takuya had his silly lopsided grin on._

 _Three days later…_

 _The group was all gathered on the Kanbara's driveway. They all looked close to tears. It was time to say goodbye._

" _Guys, I'm going to miss you all so much. You were my first friends, and therefor you will all be in my heart and memories. Now I know that sounds sappy, but it's true," Takuya said._

" _Come on bud, you're making it sound like you're going to your grave or something," Tai joked lightly. It was all he could do to keep from letting his own tears fall._

 _Sora and Mimi gave Takuya hugs goodbye, while all the guys fist-bumped, shook hands, or patted him on the back. They were all going to miss him severely. Over the time they had known him, he had truly become one of them._

 _Kari was sobbing, because she couldn't grasp the fact that her very first friend was leaving._

" _Don't cry Kari," a voice next to her softly said. She turned, even though she already knew who would be there. Takuya pulled her into a hug._

" _Don't think of this as goodbye, more like, see you later," he said comfortingly._

" _But what if you find new friends there and forget about all of us?!" she sobbed._

" _Kari, I could never truly forget you. I probably will make new friends, but I won't leave you guys."_

" _But you ARE leaving us right now!"_

" _Physically, yes, emotionally and spiritually, no." Kari stopped sobbing and pulled away to look him in the eye. She couldn't say she didn't believe him, because his eyes reflected his truth._

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise." Kari smiled at this. She then pulled something out of her pocket._

" _Here, I got you a going away present." It was a olive green cap with a weird symbol on it. "To remember me by," she added, and handed it to him._

 _He took the cap and placed it on his head, and then he decided to turn it backwards. He grinned._

" _I love it."_

 _Kari blushed as he thanked her for it. Tai then came forward to give a final goodbye to his 'little bro'. He too had a gift to give Takuya._

" _Here, to my 'little me'! I hope these can give you courage and leadership when the time comes," Tai said as he took off his square goggles and handed them to the younger boy._

" _Your goggles?!" Takuya gaped in disbelief. "But they're your favorite things to wear!"_

" _Yeah, but I think they fit you better. Square might not be my shape, perhaps I should try round." Tai replied, his eyes twinkling._

 _Takuya then placed the goggles over the new hat. "Takuya! It's time to go, wrap it up!" his father called. Takuya's parents had wanted to give him a lot of time to say goodbye, because they understood how close he and his friends were, but needed to get moving._

" _Right Dad!" Takuya answered. Time had run out and he needed to go. He waved goodbye to the group and climbed into the car. They started to back out and drive away down the street._

 _The reality of the situation came crashing down on Kari. She once again burst into tears, and started running after the car. Everyone followed suit. Since the car was still on a small road, it was easy to catch up._

" _Please promise that you'll come back! Even if it's only a short visit, promise that you'll come back!" she called. Luckily Takuya had his window down and heard her. He smiled._

" _For you, anything!" he called back. Kari then took off her necklace and threw it through the window._

" _Give that back when you return!" she yelled to him._

" _I promise that I will!" he called back. The last thing she saw of him before the car disappeared in the distance, was the warmest smile she had ever seen, while he put her necklace in the rim lining of his cap._

 _When she finally slowed down, it took a few moments for the others to catch up. He had promised her that he would return. She believed it with all her heart, and knew that, no matter what, she would wait for him, because he never broke his promises._

 _Flashback End_

' _Promises, what a load of lies,'_ Kari thought to herself after having fled from Takuya. He had promised her that he wouldn't forget them, that he would come back, that he would return her old necklace.

"He's only filled one of those promises, though I doubt he even remembers it," she scoffed to herself. She was only fooling herself when she believed that he would magically remember her.

She then remembered about the meeting that her brother Tai had ordered. Strictly Digidestined business she remembered him saying, which basically means that something happened, probably something about Gennai.

She got up and headed towards the park where they were all meeting. She made a silent resolution to not mention Takuya.

Takuya's POV

After dusting his bottom off from his fall, he felt his phone vibrate. When he checked it, his heart sank, and he nearly dropped the device. He must have turned white as a ghost because Kouji asked what was wrong.

Takuya then said that he was going to see if he could get the others to join up for a meeting. The message was urgent business, and after seeing it, Kouji and Kouichi immediately agreed that a meeting was in order. They settled that the park would suffice for a meeting point.

The group of three split up to round up their remaining friends, Takuya to get Tommy, Kouji to Izumi, and Kouichi to JP.

Takato's POV

He, Henry, Rika, and Ryo were all gathered in the lobby of Hypnos. They had received an urgent message that was sent only to the Tamers who could biomerge with their partners.

Their partners, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and Cyberdramon had only returned after they all moved to Odaiba. The digimon were then agreed to be kept at Hypnos because they couldn't risk the new district they had moved to finding out about digimon.

"TAKATOMON!" Takato heard, before being tackled, knocked over, and sat upon.

"Guilmon, boy, I'm happy to see you too but I need you to get off so I can get up," Takato wheezed. He would have commented on the '-mon' part but he had a limited air supply at the moment, and he knew he would be wasting his breath trying to explain things to his velociraptor partner.

Renamon was silently standing next to her partner, Rika, and Terriermon was hanging on Henry's head. Cyberdramon had reverted back to Monodramon and was next to his Tamer, Ryo, who was a year older than them.

When Guilmon finally got up, Takato could feel his lungs moving again. Just then, Yamaki, the director of the government agency, Hypnos, walked in. His expression was grim, as was the news he shared.

 **Chapter 4 is done! Another one in the bag! In the next chapter, it should show how all the teams' meetings go, though who knows what will go on! I don't even know, because writer's block SUCKS. I must say, that the flashback in this chapter was very emotional, and I poured my heart and soul into writing it.**

 **If you have comments/feedback/concerns/complaints/etc. please tell me! I do not have a beta, so all mistakes fall on me. In all honesty, I only finished this today because I was struck with sudden INSPIRATION! Only heaven knows when the next chapter will come out, so please bare with me! Hope is signing off, so… BYE! -)**


	5. Chapter 5: Digidestined: Urgent Meeting!

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 5: Digidestined: Urgent Meeting!

 **Hey everybody! I'm Hope10032 and I'm here to bring you my very first fan fiction! This is more of an experiment than anything, but if you like it, please tell me! This is a crossover of 02, 03 and 04. There will be hints of TakuyaXKari, because I think that pairing is AWESOMENESS! Anyway, basically the majority of digidestined from those three seasons are all in high school.**

 **Ladies and Gentle-mon (pun intended) get ready for… CHAPTER 5 OF MOoR (Memories Out of Reach)! YES! I finally had a breakthrough and I now know where I want this story to go, well, for the most part. I still have to figure out how to get there. Anyways…**

 **fanakatsuki: Yes I agree, the flashback was** _ **very**_ **emotional. When I reread it, I kinda teared up. T~T BTW I must personally thank you for faithfully reviewing! It definitely motivates me more than you would think. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **BTW: For future reference, I will be calling the 01 and 02 groups the Digidestined, the 03 Tamers and the 04 the Warriors. They are all Chosen. I will also be swapping between calling the Digital World the Digital World and Digiworld. Just want to put that out there.**

 **I also have absolutely NO clue where in the timeline my story fits in, it's just kinda…there. In other words, you might have to provide some reasoning for yourself.**

 **Well, that's about it, so on with the story!**

" **..talking.."**

' _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Zilch.**_

 **Chapter 5: Digidestined: Urgent Meeting!**

With the DigiDestined

The entire first and second generation and their respective partners were attending the meeting. Even Mimi was skyping from her place in America. Everyone else, which included Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken, sat around the east part of Odaiba Park.

"Alright everyone, I've called you all here today because… um… Izzy?" Tai started. He himself wasn't even sure what the meeting was about, only that Izzy asked him to call it for 'urgent Digidestined business'.

"Gennai contacted me and asked to have a meeting with all the first and second generation," Izzy continued. He then set up his laptop to allow Gennai to come through.

When the digital man appeared on the screen, everyone could tell that something big was up.

"Digidestined, we of the Digital World must once again ask for your assistance. There are new threats on the horizon and only you are the ones that may stop it," he said. The questions began almost immediately.

"What kind of threat?"

"Is this happening now?"

"Which level can we evolve our partners to?"

"Will we have to spend a lot of time in the Digiworld?"

"How strong is the enemy?" and many other questions along those lines were hurled at Gennai. He merely held up a hand to signify silence. When everyone finally settled down, he began to answer to the best of his ability.

"The threat you are facing comes in two forms. One is humans who power their partners up with cards, while the other are humans who actually become their partner. They are on the enemy's side, yet are enemies to each other as well."

"We're facing humans?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not only humans, but humans who can turn into Digimon?!" Tai cut in. The concept seemed too far out of reality to be real.

"Yes, your enemies will be humans. Now, please hold your comments and questions until the end. I cannot enlighten you on how the one group turns into digimon, but I will share what I can. This is basically a three-sided war we will be facing. It hasn't started yet, but it will soon.

"Your enemies will be extremely powerful and there will be no reasoning with them. They are from separate quadrants of the Digiworld. There are four different quadrants of the Digital World; north, which is ruled by Ebonwumon, south, which is ruled by Zhuqiaomon, east, ruled by Azulongmon, and west, ruled by Baihumon. The ones with partners are from the south, while the ones without are from the north. We are the east quadrant.

"Ebonwumon's quadrant is the eldest of the four, which makes its Chosen your predecessors. Ours is the next oldest, then Zhuqiaomon's, which makes its Chosen your successors, and finally Baihumon's, which hasn't had the need to summon human children yet.

"I know you will probably be asking me why we don't ask the other quadrant's Chosen to deal with the threats. The reason is: the threats are the other Chosen. They are being led astray by their corrupt leaders, though they won't believe us if we told them that.

"That is the reason why they are so powerful. They have faced threats of equal or greater danger and persevered through them. In fact, they are probably somewhere in the Real World right now, living their normal lives until the time to strike comes.

"I must ask that you all come to the Digital World as soon as you can. They haven't made a move yet, but I can feel as though that will change soon.

"A good note though, I will be giving you copies of the crests. They aren't the originals, but they do channel the power of your virtues, just to a lesser extent. Matt and Tai, though, won't be able to digivolve to mega until we achieve a certain thing, which I will explain later.

"Those of the second generation will, unfortunately, be unable to DNA digivolve until the same thing I mentioned early happens. That does deplete our normal power quite a bit.

"The group that have partners like you, are known as the Tamers, while the other group is known as the Legendary Warriors. That is the thing I was previously talking about that will improve your power.

"Each of the Warriors represent a certain element. If we capture one of them, we essentially capture that element. The elements are fire, water, earth, wind, thunder, ice, wood, steel, light, and darkness.

"If we are able to capture them, then the digimon which have that element will be given a major power boost, will be able to digivolve to mega in Tai and Matt's case, and will be able to DNA digivolve in the second generation's case. That also means that Davis and Ken will be able to reach Mega as well.

"That is why when we face the others, especially the Warriors, we will be taking prisoners if we can. If we capture them, we may be able to convince them of the corruption of their Sovereigns, and essentially get them on our side.

But remember, only by capturing them will we be able to let them see the truth. On the battlefield, diplomacy is not an option."

The Digidestined were stunned into silence. They were mostly used to getting literally next to no information. Now, though, they were completely bombarded with more than they could possibly remember. Izzy was typing like crazy on a spare laptop, seen as how his usual one was currently being used by Gennai.

"I have another question, Gennai," Izzy stated without looking up. "If the Warriors really are the original Chosen, then why didn't they help out during our battles in the Real World? Surely their Sovereign wasn't corrupted then as well."

"Well Izzy, you see, they weren't able to digivolve into digimon back then. They didn't have their digivices with them at the time, and after the incident their memories were erased along with everyone else's. The same thing probably happened during their adventures, you just can't remember," Gennai clarified.

"So just to make sure I have everything. We will be facing two groups that are operating separately, the Tamers and Warriors. During the battle, if we are able to capture any of them, we should. Especially the Warriors because they will give us a power boost based on their element. The two teams are probably somewhere on Earth or in the Digiworld. The battle will most likely start soon. Our evolutions are limited for some time. We'll be facing the North and South quadrants, while the West is not against us to your knowledge. The other Sovereigns, or at least the North and South ones, are corrupt, and we must lead them back to the good side," Izzy concluded.

"That's it in a nutshell," Gennai agreed.

"Now I have a question."

"Go on Tentomon."

"Are these Warriors we are facing, the Legendary Warriors of old?"

"In a way, yes."

"Oh no!" Tentomon shouted. He looked as though he were about to faint.

"What is it Tentomon?" Izzy questioned his partner. It didn't look very good if Tentomon was acting like this. Then again, it might be him overreacting again.

"The Legendary Warriors are 'Legendary' for a reason. They are the most powerful digimon of all time! They were even more powerful than the Sovereigns themselves!" Hawkmon clarified for Tentomon, seen as how he was still having a panic attack.

Gennai then told them all about the story of the Legendary Warriors. How the ten of them rose up to defeat the tyrant known as Lucemon, and locked him away. They then turned into spirits that were given to six children to wield when Lucemon was reawakened.

"I don't know all the details, but I understand that these children were able to become even more powerful than the original warriors. They will provide a powerful boost to our side when defeated, but you can be sure that they'll go down fighting."

"Well, we can just focus on that 'go down' part for now!" Tai nearly shouted. You could tell he was very pumped. "We can't just focus on how powerful the enemy is, because no matter what, that hasn't stopped us before!"

"Tai's right! We can't let them walk all over us! Let's show them back to the light and prove that we are no pushovers! Not only will we defeat the Warriors, but the Tamers too!" Matt joined in.

"After that, we'll help the Sovereigns as well!" Sora cheered. While everyone else was getting pumped, nobody noticed how pale Kari was until she spoke up.

"Um, guys?"

"Yeah Kari?"

"Did Gennai say that there was a Warrior of Darkness?" Everybody froze. A cold chill ran down all of their backs.

"Not to fear Chosen," Gennai said confidently. "The Warrior of Darkness represents a good kind of darkness, though while they are all corrupt, he will be the evil darkness. Think of the good darkness like… a soothing night that helps you to fall asleep."

That helped the Digidestined calm down a little bit, but were still very weary. Very few of them had many good experiences with darkness. In fact, none at all.

"So guys," Davis broke the awkward silence. Everybody gave him their full attention, wanting a break from the horrible memories they were reliving.

"How are we supposed to break the news to our parents?" A single thought ran through everybody's mind. Tai was the one to voice that thought.

"Oh crap."

 **And that's a wrap! Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed/just plain read/etc. It means the world to me! Man! Exposition chapters can be so BORING both to read and write. Either way, it must be done to prevent (At least a little bit of) confusion! And trust me, I have definitely, without a doubt, have read some very confusing fanfic.**

 **Next chapter might feature the Tamers (Again, no promises. I have no idea how this story will end up for sure) and just because I'm very LAZY, I will most likely be referring to some of these explanations in the other group meetings.**

 **I.E. I might refer to that really long spiel about how there is a threat, must be dealt with, other human teams, quadrants, Elements, must go to Digiworld, Sovereign corruption, stuff as 'Yamaki filled them in on the details, and after they had their little moment of freak out (except for Rika and Ryo of course, they're just** _ **too cool**_ **for freaking out) they then proceeded to…'. Yeah, something like that. Who knows? I might even be able to fit in the Warriors' meeting. Eh, we'll see. Anywho…**

 **Did you catch how I said that they were meeting in the** _ **east**_ **part of the park. They are the** _ **Eastern**_ **Chosen. Hmm, how to connect these dots? That is a small spoiler for where the other groups will be when they talk about this.**

 **Also, did you see how I had Gennai say "Diplomacy won't work at the time"? Well, I added that in because it occurred to me how pacifist they are in 02.**

 **Hope is coming to you loud and clear… and is now leaving. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tamers and Warriors:Meetings

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 6: Tamers and Warriors: More Meetings!

 **Hey everybody! I'm Hope10032 and I'm here to bring you my very first fan fiction! This is more of an experiment than anything, but if you like it, please tell me! This is a crossover of 02, 03 and 04. There will be hints of TakuyaXKari, because I think that pairing is AWESOMENESS! Anyway, basically the majority of digidestined from those three seasons are all in high school.**

 **Sixth Chapter Time! Thank you everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited/read/etc. this story! To be perfectly honest, I had the idea of them facing each other awhile ago, but I was writing a separate story. But I recently had a MAJOR breakthrough and thought,** ' _ **Why don't I just combine the two?'**_ **So I did!**

 **fanakatsuki: Yep. I made them think of each other as enemies. Corrupted enemies who may help them in the future, but enemies none the less. To be completely, honestly, and quite embarrassed, I will admit, I have only recently determined who the real enemies are. Yes I said** _ **enemies**_ **because I finally figured out some parts of this story!**

 **Sightbent: I know that you** _ **technically**_ **haven't reviewed chapter 5 yet, but you did recently review chapters 1, 2, and 3 and for that I am extremely grateful. You are the one who made me start liking the TakuyaXKari pairing in the first place! I really love your own work with the Sealed Digivice. Thank you so much for your kind reviews.**

 **BTW: I wrote that part about good darkness being like a soothing night because I didn't know how else to describe it. I really just wanted to get that 'DARKNESS IS ALWAYS BAD' thing mostly out of the way. It was always annoying for me.**

 **Though I must admit that 04 was being a little hypocritical about darkness as well. In the dub at least. They tell Kouichi that darkness can be good, then he says something about it being neutral, then they say that Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is made of darkness, but like, EVIL, so I'm all like, is darkness good, evil, or neutral?!**

 **Well, that's about it, so on with the story!**

" **..talking.."**

' _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise. Only this plot is mine.**_

 **Chapter 6: Tamers and Warriors: More Meetings!**

With the Tamers

While the Digidestined were having their meeting, the Tamers were doing the same with their partners in the south part of Odaiba Park, only in their case, they were discussing what Yamaki had told them.

 _Flashback_

 _Yamaki filled them in on the same details that Gennai told the Digidestined, only he told them that their opponents were the Digidestined and Warriors. He told them of how Zhuqiaomon himself sent a distress call to Hypnos, asking for the aid of the Biomerging Tamers._

 _He also told them about how the Warriors represented elements and if captured, would allow them a major power boost that even their cards couldn't give. They were, however, able to biomerge because of the gift that the Dobermon gave to them._

" _Finally, he said that you must leave at once to go to the Digital World. Don't worry about the return trip though, he said that he'd personally see to it, after we win of course," Yamaki finished._

 _Flashback End_

They were told that tomorrow was the date set for their departure. If the Digiworld was the same as they had left it, minus the D-reaper, then they weren't too keen on heading back. Plus it would only be the four of them, who were the strongest of their group of course, but four was still a small number.

Speaking of which, they didn't know what to tell the Tamers who would be left behind. Or their parents. They already have faced life or death situations before, but this one would be the hardest.

If the other groups were as powerful as Yamaki, or rather, Zhuqiaomon described, how would they be able to win against these corrupt minds? These depressing thoughts and more were floating through everyone's mind, until Takato couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright, look guys," he started. Everyone looked up from their own depressing thoughts. "Who cares how powerful they say the enemy is. Has that ever stopped us before? Yes, it's only the four of us fighting, but we can't just give up!"

"Takato is right! We won't stop fighting until we win!" Henry joined in.

"If you really believe that goggle-head, I guess I can too," Rika added.

"If my queen is in, then it only makes sense for me, the king, to join as well!" Ryo cheered. Rika shot him a glare for the 'queen' part, but refrained from commenting. She'd get revenge soon enough.

"Alright guys, I guess we better head out to start packing," Takato reminded. "We have no idea how long we'll be gone." Everyone gave their final goodbyes and headed their separate directions. Takato and Guilmon in particular were headed toward the Matsuda Family Bakery.

"Takatomon?"

"Guilmon, I've told you about this, boy. I am just Takato, not a mon."

"Oh, okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Takatomon?"

Takato sighed heavily. No matter how many times he tried to explain, he might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

"Yes Guilmon?"

"I'm hungry, Takatomon."

With the Warriors

While the Tamers and Digidestined were having their meeting, the Warriors were doing the same. Lady Ophanimon had apparently contacted Takuya, so they all put their cell phones on D-tector mode.

"...so that's basically it, children," Lady Ophanimon finished. She had informed them of the other quadrants, the corrupt Sovereigns, the other teams, how those teams will basically be hunting them, and how they must protect themselves and their elements.

"So these other teams," Kouji started. "They make digimon fight for them, while they sit on the side lines?" The thought was unspeakable. Actually, it was quite speakable, because Kouji just spoke it.

"Yes, they have a partner system that we do not. A human teams up with a digimon and helps it to digivolve, or go to the next level. Their levels are different though. Think of it like this: Human Spirit=Champion, Beast Spirit=Ultimate, Fusion=Mega, Unified=Mega-Ultimate, and Ancient Spirit=Mega-Mega.

"You also will not be able to reach Susanoomon, but something even greater. Each of you will eventually be able to Spirit Evolve into your Ancient forms."

"Whoa!" Takuya exclaimed. "You mean I'll be able to become AncientGreymon?!" That was amazing, because during his previous adventure, he was able to catch a glimpse of the said digimon, and it looked like it was made completely out of pure awesomeness.

"Yes, but not only you, but everyone will be able to have that power. Each ancient digimon is equally as powerful as Susanoomon, except for AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, for they are stronger," Lady Ophanimon clarified.

Everybody cheered, for with multiple digimon of Susanoomon's power and up, the other groups didn't have a chance. As long as they didn't make any stupid mistakes, they could prevail.

"I am sending you all to the Western Quadrant. You won't have the homefield advantage there, but neither will they. Not much is known about the West, so it would be ideal to defeat them there.

"Also, it will take time to activate your Ancient forms. As soon as you step into the new quadrant, you will start from almost square one. You will have your human spirits, but you must tame your beast spirits once more. Kouji, Takuya, you two must once again learn to Fusion and Unity evolve. The advantage to this disadvantage, is that all the other teams will also be stuck at their in-training forms until they learn to digivolve once more.

"The only one with jurisdiction in the West is Baihumon. That also is a double-bladed sword. Ebonwumon won't be able to help you, but the other Sovereigns aren't able to aid their groups either.

"Since the other groups will want to find and defeat you, you must make the first move to stay ahead of them. That is why you will arrive earlier than the other groups will to the Digiworld so I may transport you all there. Only three of you will be going, for we still need people here to defend Earth as well.

"You will be leaving now," Lady Ophanimon finished. She knew the other groups were strong as well, but the only way to get the jump on them was to act swiftly. She then explained to them that they should take captives, but that was not the main goal. She allowed for them to call their parents to let them know that they'll be gone for a very long time.

"Are you all ready, children?" she asked politely. It wouldn't be very fun for them to be hunted like prey.

"Yes, Lady Ophanimon. We have decided that Kouji, Kouichi, and I will be going, while the others stay back," Takuya informed. They decided that the stronger ones should go.

"Alright then. Prepare yourselves, for you will be facing strong opponents, and an even stronger evil. This is not a journey for the feeble-hearted," Lady Ophanimon warned. It was true. This was to be a dangerous trip and she wanted only those who were able to take care of themselves to go face the troubles.

"We are all strong-hearted here. No matter how strong the enemy, we will prevail over them, and do our absolute best to not get captured," Takuya reassured. " refuse to let them use my fire for evil."

"Or my light," Kouji added.

"Or my darkness," Kouichi chimed in. Lady Ophanimon smiled. She knew that they could take care of themselves and each other. Her expression grew serious once more to inform them of a few extra details.

"I suggest once you get there that you stay in digimon form. I wouldn't want anyone to recognise you in your human forms just in case. It is very slim of a chance, but you might recognise the other teams. In no case are you to let down your guard. Treat everything and everyone with caution.

"I only tell you this because I don't want you to fall for any tricks your enemies might throw at you. And to make sure that there are no unwanted dopple-gangers (Takuya looks at Kouji and Kouichi while snickering), you all will have the power to sense each other's presence.

"In other words, wherever you are, the others in your group will be able to sense where you are. That way, even if someone impersonates one of you, you will be able to sense the phony.

"I will also enhance your senses, so now you will be able to detect other things as well. You will basically be like like a digimon that looks like a human while you are in your current forms. This will also be active in the Real World as well.

"That's all I can do for you. Now I will transport you three to the West," Lady Ophanimon explained. The three in question stepped up, giving the three that were to be left behind one last look. Then, in a brilliant flash of light, the three friends were gone, leaving the others behind.

"That just figures that those three get to have the big adventure. We always get left behind!" JP complained. Izumi smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up, you chocolate maniac. You know as well as Tommy and I that they were the best choices. They are the better fighters and are also the most suited for a task this big. We need to believe in them and that they'll pull through this." Izumi reprimanded.

' _They'd better,'_ she thought. She then returned to listening to what the angel digimon was saying.

Lady Ophanimon told them that they would be remaining in the Real World to help protect it from those who are corrupt. They also needed to be able to come up with excuses for the others when needed.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be wanting them to return way before they do," Izumi muttered to herself. Excuses didn't just appear out of thin air. This was going to be a very long… however long they'll be gone.

 **Finally finished! I don't have writer's block anymore (for the time being), but I do have a lot of distractions keeping me from updating. Either way, this is out now! Thank you once again to everyone who read/reviewed/etc. (man I'm REALLY lazy today). Your support means the world to me, and it's what motivates me to actually sit down and type this thing! I only hope I can put all these ideas of mine in order and make sure that they actually make sense! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I don't know what exactly I should make happen next chapter. In other words, I don't know when I'll update next. I hope it's soon though! I do enjoy writing stories, so I'll do my best!**

 **Adios mi amigos! (Yes I can speak some Spanish, as well as English, French, German, Chinese and some other languages. Not everything, but I can understand some!) Hope is out!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 7: A Trip Down Memory Lane

 **Hey everybody! I'm Hope10032 and I'm here to bring you my very first fan fiction! This is more of an experiment than anything, but if you like it, please tell me! This is a crossover of 02, 03 and 04. There will be hints of TakuyaXKari, because I think that pairing is AWESOMENESS! Anyway, basically the majority of digidestined from those three seasons are all in high school.**

 **Hello everybody! Hope is back and ready for Chapter 7! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/read/followed/favorited this story! It means a lot to me, honestly. I was having problems with coming up with ideas, so this took forever. Maybe for my next fanfiction, I should actually have a PLAN! This is all just coming from off the top of my head.**

 **fanakatsuki: Yes, the war has pretty much begun. We'll see how I do at writing fight scenes though. I agree, I think this story is starting its ascent towards the more action-packed stuff. As for the mastermind behind it all, you'll just have to wait and see… For that light and darkness is neutral thing, yeah I think that sounds about right. I was just ranting about the many inconsistencies going on. I swear, it can be just sad watching some of the episodes. And yes, I can speak** **parts** **of many languages. Not the entire thing, but some things I can understand (not fluently). Whacky world we live in huh. Anyways, thanks so much for the review!**

 **Though the only language I'm fluent in is English, so don't write your reviews in other languages, because it's summer here and I don't feel like translating. But, if you must, I guess I could break out the old Google Translate or something just to humor you. As I've said before, I can be very lazy! Though when I start getting to work on something, so long as I can help it, I'll finish it to the end! That includes this story! That's enough about me (maybe if I want to talk so much about myself, I should just put it in my bio...hmm, maybe).**

 **BTW: I'm sorry about the extra commentaries in this, but when I was writing it, I was feeling a little crazy and VERY sarcastic. I sometimes have those days.**

 **I'm so sorry about the long wait, but I had severe writer's block. In fact, I got so frustrated, I locked my laptop in a closet for a week. I'm so smart, right? *sarcastic chuckle* I actually had most of this down, I just reached a dead end when I tried writing the end. I also had to rewrite this, because I had wanted to try 1st person POV, but it was a DISASTER. So I went back and changed it all.**

 **Without further adieu, I present Chapter 7!**

" **..talking.."**

' _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise. Only this plot is mine.**_

 **Chapter 7: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Kouichi's POV

In the giant flash of light, the three friends seemed to be suspended in white space. Wherever they were, it was multi-colorful and _very_ bright. It was a weird feeling to go through. Kouichi figured that it was the transferring of their flesh and blood into data, and transporting them to the digital world.

He wondered what the West would look like compared to their own digital world. He didn't have much time to think because they suddenly heard Lady Ophanimon's voice. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at the same time, yet had no distinct origin. Freaky.

"Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi," she started. "You three will be the ones facing the most peril, and will have the biggest responsibility. It is my understanding, that the other two groups won't be sending their entire groups. They will probably have to divide their forces between the Digital and Real Worlds. No doubt that they'll be sending their strongest here as well.

"You must have the utmost caution during this mission. I would like for the three of you to collect some things. Ebonwumon himself told me of special artifacts he needs to be able to purify the other corrupt Sovereigns. They are called the ten Elemental Infinistones.

"With them, your power increases based on both the stone's and your own element. Say you get the Fire Infinistone, Takuya's power will increase, and so on and so forth. None of the other Quadrants, not even the West Sovereign himself, know that they are hidden there. You must keep what you are seeking a secret.

"The ten Infinistones are scattered across the West quadrant, and only those with any elemental connection are able to locate them. They are, of course, the same elements that you all represent, only in stone form. But you must be careful, for none of these can fall into evil hands, or else that element therefor becomes corrupt… and so will the human counterpart if there is one." she added quietly.

Kouichi understood what she was getting at and, at a glance at the other two, Kouji and Takuya did as well. If their own Infinistone were to fall into evil's possession, they would become subject to evil as well, and probably have to obey any who held the stones. Not a pretty picture.

Suddenly, a seemingly shimmering wall appeared ahead. Not a big deal, unless you count the fact that they were headed straight towards it at what seemed 200 mph (miles per hour, for those who don't know. 320 km per hour if you'd rather). Kouichi'd rather not start this journey as a pancake, but that might just be him.

"Brace yourselves, children. You won't collide with the wall, but you might collide with the ground if you aren't careful. Remember Kouji and Takuya, you won't be able to Unity evolve without the others, so you'll be skipping Mega-Ultimate and jump right to Mega-Mega when you are able. I have run out of time to explain things. Good luck in the West, and may the elements be with you," Lady Ophanimon said in farewell, before her voice faded completely.

(Yes, I know. Bad Star Wars reference, but hey! Who cares eh? I might also make the reference about Kouji and Light Sabers ^o^) (Kouji: -_-)

The next thing he knew, there was bright white light (hey, rhyming is fun!... Man I'm hyper...) everywhere. The thing that registered after that, was the pain of landing on your face.

Takuya's POV

Everything was dark, until a scene Takuya knew too well played out. He knew he was having a dream, because there was no way that this could be happening again. He was EmperorGreymon, and was charging stupidly. The next thing Takuya knew, Lucemon Chaos Mode was rapidly throwing punches, everyone hitting their bullseye on the dragon's armor. He could already hear the poor metal cracking in places.

In the middle of the punches, the brunette heard Lucemon call his attack, 'Paradise Lost Punch'. His hearing was fading in and out, so he couldn't be sure. Lucemon then abruptly stopped punching him, preferring to kick the Warrior of Fire high in the air instead.

Takuya already knew what was coming, even if his dream self didn't. It was a strange feeling. He still had his mind working, but was trapped in his dream body of EmperorGreymon, and couldn't move to change history.

As he began to make the long descent, Lucemon placed his feet firmly on his arms, making the dragon form a weird, upside down 'T' with his body. As he was falling, he suddenly was hearing his dream self's thoughts.

' _Man, this is ridiculous! I'm literally so beat up, that I'm seeing my older memories flash by!'_ the dream thought. His older memories? Then Takuya suddenly saw what his dream was talking about. In his own mind, images and memories came back to him, some of which that he didn't even know existed!

Images of his past self, playing and laughing with this young, familiar girl. There were also ones of himself and this group of eight kids, hanging out at the park like nothing unusual was happening. He couldn't seem to remember their names, but knew that seeing them, they were his friends. His _first_ friends.

Then a memory of him leaving his hometown, Odaiba, and saying goodbye to all of his past friends, gaining his hat and goggles from a pair of siblings, one of which the girl that the brunette felt a strange connection to, and the other, her older brother. Takuya could tell that his younger self looked up to him in a way one does a hero.

He remembered climbing into the car and driving down the street, only to have the girl chase it and throw him her necklace. She told the boy to give it back when he returned, and he promised that he would. Takuya now knew that when he returned, he still needed to return the necklace that was in his old cap to the girl.

' _How could I forget all these people?!'_ he asked himself internally. If these people were such a big part of his past, which they were, and helped to mold him into who he is today, which they did, then how could he just forget? Takuya was furious with himself.

The answer to the boy's question would come in the form of… the ground. Even though this was a dream, he could still feel the phantom pain of what once happened. He banged his head against the ground so hard, that it literally split the moon they were on.

The memories vanished immediately, and he then knew what had happened.

He, Takuya Kanbara, has been suffering from amnesia for who knows how long, all because he hit his head _way_ too much. How embarrassing.

When the dream ended, the boy awoke to the smell of breakfast.

"Yum, what's cooking chef?" he asked groggily. Takuya was somehow exhausted from his sleep, though it did make sense. He had gone through an extremely traumatic, life-changing, mental workout.

The boy was apparently lying in a surprisingly comfy bed with bandages on his head. There were chairs on each side of the bed, where Kouichi sat on the right, grinning in amusement, and Kouji on the left looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, at least we know that his appetite isn't broken. Pity, though. I thought that the fridge needed a break. During the time you've been unconscious, I could've sworn I heard the kitchen cheer with joy," Kouji said sarcastically, though hints of relief were evident in his voice.

"How long was I out, and where are we? Also on that note, why are we here and what happened?" he asked them. The poor leader's mind was still fuzzy after all he went through in that dream.

"You've been unconscious for a few hours, and we're in the Village of Remembrance. Don't you remember running for our lives on Memory Lane until you hit your head when you tripped? After that, a group of digimon showed up and helped us lug you here, since Tortomon finally left us alone," Kouichi supplied this answer.

Takuya thought back to when they first arrived in the West.

 _Flashback_

 _They all landed with a horrible thud. Takuya, of course, with all the grace in the world, landed on his head_ (No surprise there) _. When he looked at his companions, the brunette saw that they weren't that better._

 _Kouichi had landed face-first on the ground, while Kouji seemed to have landed flat on his bottom. The ground wasn't any softer than the one back home, that's for sure. With that thought in mind, Takuya looked around to see where they had landed._

 _The place looked like your typical grassland, minus the fact there were multiple digimon herds roaming the area. It seemed like they had landed in a clearing. That was when Takuya noticed the differences._

 _The sky in this world seemed to have a constant Aurora Borealis (AKA Northern Lights) floating high in the atmosphere. There wasn't a sun visible, but its rays were seen making shadows of the scenery. It seemed like it was turning evening, which meant that they had better get moving, so they can find shelter before nightfall._

 _Then Takuya noticed that their clothes had changed from the Odaiba High uniforms, into a larger version of their old clothes. Takuya's own red jacket and yellow shirt had made a reappearance as well. As did everything else of his old wardrobe, and that of the other two's as well._

 _Kouji was getting up while Takuya was scanning their surroundings. Kouichi, meanwhile, was wiping his face on his sleeve. Landing on it must've hurt, because he had a large red splotch on his face. The leader of the group quickly assessed their situation._

" _Alright guys, we're somewhere in the West, in a grassland, and have no clue how we should go about looking for the Eternity Rocks!" he said, quite upbeat._

"That's g _enius Einstein, and it's Infinistones, not Eternity Rocks, nitwit. Are you ever NOT annoying?" Kouji asked sarcastically. Kouji seemed more sarcastic than usual, and that's saying something._

" _Well, let's not get hung up on the details. At least nothing big has happened yet," Takuya answered. The twins stared in disbelief at him. "What-"_

" _RAAWWH"_

 _The twins did a face-palm in perfect unison. It had become quite obvious that jinxing yourself was VERY real and would most definitely happen. Obviously Takuya still hasn't learned of that yet._

 _A giant Tortomon crashed into the clearing, eyeing the group hungrily._

" _You were right, when you said 'big'!" Kouji yelled._

 _*Ten minutes later_

" _That was really smooth Takuya. I swear, you wouldn't know what logic was, even if it slapped you and screamed, 'I'M LOGIC' right in your face," Kouji whispered. The three of them were currently hiding in the tall grass._

" _I have to agree Takuya," Kouichi chimed. "Everyone has a right to stupidity, but you are abusing that right."_

" _Well, who cares? At least we got away," Takuya defended himself. The twins stared at him in disbelief… again._

" _Why does the most thick-headed, oblivious, and idiotic person on the face of TWO worlds, have to be our leader?" Kouji questioned._

 _The next couple minutes were spent running away in terror. As they were being chased, they stumbled upon an open road. Takuya gave a signal to the twins, and the trio began racing down the path._

" _Hurry up! The Tortomon is gaining on us!" Kouichi warned._

" _Seriously! How the heck can a ten ton lug of a giant TURTLE, of all things, be so fast?!" Takuya huffed out._

 _Suddenly, with a loud, announcing roar, Tortomon reared up and slammed back into the ground._

 _The effect was catastrophic._

 _It seemed almost like the ripple effect, except instead of water, it was solid rock acting like a giant tidal wave. Takuya saw this and knew that they couldn't escape it._

'Unless' _he thought, and sprang into action. Takuya literally tackled the twins, effectively shoving them out of the way of the disaster, but leaving himself to take the hit alone._

 _At the last possible second, he curled himself into a ball to try to lessen the blow. After the attack was over, he blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to get the dirt and grit out of them. The last thing he saw before sinking into black, was a sign half buried in the rubble, like himself._

" _Memory Lane?" he murmured. "What kind of nutcase names a road that?" He then sunk into the dark nothingness of oblivion._

 _End Flashback_

After he was done with his little reminscenting moment, Takuya argued angrily, "I didn't trip! I was pushing you guys out of danger, and saving your sorry behinds!"

"Sure you were," Kouji nodded understandingly. You could tell by his expression that he was mocking his leader.

Takuya hung his head in defeat. He was too exhausted to argue. He then remembered the dream he had while he was out. He was about to fill his friends in, when a loud crash was heard, followed by a war cry of:

"NOVA BLAST"

 **There you guys are! Again, SO sorry for the long wait! I now, truly, honestly understand how horribly annoying writer's block can be! Please R &R, or something, but even if you don't, thank you for reading! **

**I probably won't be updating for a while, again, because I'm going on a family vacation. So don't expect the next chapter to come out this week.**

 **This was a really long chapter! We'll see if I can keep them this long! If you have any questions/concerns/comments/etc. PLEASE TELL ME! I love getting feedback because it really helps me to become a better writer! It also serves as great MOTIVATION!**

 **Anyways… Thank you for whatever and stuff… Hope is out! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8: Better Get Going

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 8: Better Get Going

 **I'm back peoples!… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **fanakatsuki: Yes, his memories are pretty much restored, however, note that he can't match faces to names yet. Will he fight his first friends? You'll have to wait and see. Mostly because, as of this moment, I don't really know. We'll see what happens in the chapter though.**

 **nathanb3300: Thank you for your kind words! Yes, I have been making attempts to make these chapters longer, so let's see how it works out.**

 **BTW: I'm so sorry for the delay, but I had a LOT on my plate these last few… how long has it been? Months? Anyways, I've been so caught up with the hustle and bustle of everyday life, not to mention that school is also keeping me from writing, but I'm here now, so I hope you don't hate me or anything. Also, for those of you who noticed, the paragraph at the top which is usually there, has been deleted, because I don't believe that you will need it anymore.**

 **I hope you enjoy Chapter 8! R &R!**

" **..talking.."**

' _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks and dreams will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise. Only this plot is mine.**_

 **Chapter 8: Better Get Going**

With the Digidestined

 _Dream_

 _A girl with brown hair seemed to be suspended in mid-air as she watched the scene below unfold. Kari didn't know where she was, nor the reason why, so she just kinda went with the flow. Below her, a large yellowish thing was chasing three smaller things. It took her a second to realize that the large 'thing' was actually a rampaging Tortomon. Yikes. She tried to focus in on the other three in the picture, but everything was quickly becoming hazy._

 _Dream End_

Kari woke with a start. It was the strangest dream that she had been graced with in a long time. She passed it off as a result of the ice-cream she had consumed before bed. Yet, that lingering feeling of something big to come hadn't left her system.

While Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi had just landed in the Digital World, the scanners in the other quadrants had gone berserk. Gennai's voice could be heard resounding in his base.

"What do you mean, the Northern Chosen already arrived in the West?! We were supposed to be ahead of everybody's schedule. Contact the Digidestined, RIGHT NOW!"

As the Gennai clones went to do their work, the real Gennai collapsed in a nearby chair, massaging his temples. When he heard a loud 'thump' and lots of groaning, complaining, and threatening, he stood to greet his team.

The Digidestined were in their standard dog pile, trying to get everyone unknotted. They were sleepy, you could tell, because those who weren't glaring at others to remove one body part or another, had drooping eyes.

"Thank you Destined for coming here on such short notice. You see, we have a very large issue we must absolve," Gennai stated to the group. Davis snorted,

"Yeah? Well we have quite the issue as well. That would be: TA! Get off my back!"

"Well that seems like a personal problem to me," Gennai retorted.

"Sorry Davis, and are we still doing the nickname thing? My name is TK! T! K! TK!" TK tried in vain to teach someone whom he deemed unteachable. He finally managed to get off Davis and landed safely on the ground, while everyone else managed to untangle themselves.

"What's the problem Gennai?" Tai asked respectively. He was immediately taking the leader position, seen as how his successor wasn't fulfilling it. Gennai opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off.

"Is another evil trying to take over the world? Why does everything have to happen to me?!" Davis wailed. Matt quickly shut him up, and thus, rest of the meeting saw Davis sulking in a corner, trying to heal his injured pride, dignity, and head, which had recently acquired a large lump.

"You see Digidestined," Gennai started, "the Chosen from the Northern quadrant have seemed to have already made their move. This is much sooner than we've anticipated, as you may know, and we also do not have an exact location. Thus is the reason I shall be sending Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken to the Digital World's Western quadrant. Your mission will be to locate and subdue whatever Warriors you may find."

"Why only four of us Gennai?" Kari questioned. She was confused on why they all weren't leaving.

"Because, the rest of you must stay here in the Real World to make sure that the Southern chosen don't make a move. We also have reason to believe that the Warriors divided their own ranks as well. We cannot allow the other teams any footholds or advantages against us. The future of both worlds rest in your hands, Digidestined." With that said Gennai beckoned the four previously mentioned destined forward, towards a small platform. His clones hustled around finishing the final preparations, while a soft glow was being emitted by a strange rectangular frame. When the final buttons were pushed, a portal appeared within the frame.

"Now, farewell, good weather, godspeed, yadda yadda yadda. Just _please_ make sure that the worlds do not fall into a never ending chaos," Gennai pleaded. There had been far too many times that the worlds were in peril, so he was thinking of retirement after this final apocalypse.

"Don't worry! We've done this a billion and a half times before, and all those times ended somewhat with a happy ending. We're professionals! We've got this one in the bag!" Davis bragged cockily. No matter the situation, he always found a way to get himself smacked on the head one way or another. Tai was the one to do so this time. With a final farewell to the others, the chosen four stepped into the portal along with their digimon counterparts and disappeared.

Somewhere

Tai's POV

"Hey, Tai?"

"Yes, Koromon?"

"You landed on me. And you're heavy."

"Oh, sorry about that." As Tai was about to climb off of his partner, he discovered that he was unable to move due to the large amount of weight on his back.

"Geez, Matt. And here I thought that you said that you would lay off of the sweets."

"Shut it, Tai. I'll move as soon as Deedle-Dee and Deedle-Dum get off of me. Not to mention Ken and Minomon too," Matt grumbled. They had ended up in a giant Digidestined sandwich consisting from top to bottom: Minomon, Ken, DemiVeemon, Davis, Tsunomon, Matt, Tai, and finally poor Koromon squished at the bottom.

"Wait a shecond, Davish. Are you Deedle-Dee or am I Deedle-Dum?" Veemon asked with his lisp.

"I may not be the smartest but I'm pretty sure that those would be the same thing. And either way, I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to respond to that previous jab with: HEY!" Davis answered indignantly. His partner being confused with the taunt was only salt in the wound.

"Guys, can we save the chit-chat for later?"

When the group unstacked themselves, Tai took the chance to take in their surroundings. It appeared as though they had landed in a heavily wooded area. Lots of trees as far as he could see. ' _So this is the West, huh? Not as desert-like with cowboys roaming around as my head had initially provided as an image.'_ It seemed like all of their partners had devolved down to in-training. Obviously, Gennai had forgotten to mention something.

From the opening in the canopy, as well as the many broken branches scattering the small clearing, he could infer that they had crashed their way through the top of the forest. Ouch. The forest was eerily quiet, but Tai knew better than to voice his thoughts aloud. Davis seemed to share no similar restraint.

"Man is it quiet!" the young goggle boy exclaimed. "Is nobody home, or what?"

Man does destiny hate them right now. But, hate is a strong word. More like would love to see them wallow in suffering and pain until the end of time. Yay.

"Davis, have you learned nothing from the many adventures that you and your team went on?!" Matt swore. At least nothing has happened _yet_. Tai assumed that everyone on the team understood the reality of jinxes.

"What? Nothing's happening yet." Stupid Davis. Tai face-palmed.

Suddenly the ground started shaking like a leaf in an earthquake, or rather, anything in an earthquake. They ARE _earthquakes_ people. Anyway, the ground is shaking so badly now, that the personnel in the group with two legs were forced to their knees. From the ground, they heard a loud roar, with thundering footsteps rumbling in forte.

"RAWRR!" a grey rhinoceros like digimon roared as it charged through the forest. A Monochromon crashed through the underbrush, heading straight...towards...them…

"Holy crap! Let's make like my mom's chili and RUN!" Davis screamed. For a second, his companions just stood and stared, with 'you-did-not-just-say-that' faces. His jokes must be getting worse.

Dark Chasm

"Good going, Davis." Matt growled. They had been running for their lives, you know, typical day and all, when they had reached a cliff dropping off into the chasm they were currently occupying. Davis was last in line and charged forward without looking ahead, ran into everyone and landed them in this mess.

The four humans and equal number of digimon partners were situated on a ledge that had broken their fall. Not the most comfortable landing pad, but it was better than being swept into the rushing river beneath them.

"I honestly do not see how this is my fault!" Davis retorted loudly.

"Yeah, well because this _is_ your fault, I can't see _period_!" Tai yelled back. The voices were echoing loudly throughout the trench, mocking their attempts. Well, at least they lost Monochromon…

"At least fatty isn't chasing us anymore!" Davis responded. Won't he learn.

 _CRASH_

Village of Remembrance

"NOVA BLAST!" Loud crashes soon followed. Rubble and dust started to rain down from the ceiling. A Jijimon ran into the room that three boys were occupying.

"You need to run now! A Greymon is on the loose, among others, and they are attacking everything in sight!" He then promptly ran out again, his entire composure awash with pure terror. Takuya began getting up, trying to contain his grunts of pain. Both twins quickly ran to his side.

"Okay, Kouichi, you get Takuya here to safety while I take care of the brutes." Koji commanded. Kouichi nodded his consent, while Takuya was quick to voice his disagreement.

"What? Why are you the one to fight? I'll go out there myself and teach those guys a lesson or two!" he challenged. His rebellion was quickly quenched by the bandana boy.

"Absolutely not! Can you not see how much trouble you are having just trying to _stand up_?! You are going to safety with Kouichi! End of conversation!" Kouji finished. The second-in-command knew that this wouldn't satisfy the goggle-head, so he quickly took a certain bottle off of the table near them, and shoved it into Takuya's face. The boy went limp and began falling forward.

"Knock-out herbs? Nice." Kouichi commented as he quickly grabbed his leader before the boy hit the ground. Kouji only responded with a grunt. The younger twin evolved into Lobomon without another word and left to take care of the peace disrupters. Kouichi sighed to himself, before evolving and taking the limp boy into the arms of Lowemon.

The lion warrior was running swiftly through the surrounding trees, when a loud whistling caught his attention. He barely had enough time to avoid a fatal hit, but was unable to avoid the resulting shockwave. His cargo flew out of his hands, and Kouichi couldn't see a thing through the thick dust cloud that had been brewed up.

When the dust settled, Takuya was nowhere to be seen.

Village of Remembrance

Kouji was just finishing up his duty, when his brother came crashing through the trees, stumbling hastily back into the village. Empty-handed. After quickly dispatching the last enemy digimon, Kouji quickly gathered the information of what had happened from his older twin. Only one word described his feelings of their situation right now.

Crap.

Hypnos HQ, Shinjuku

Yamaki promptly spit out the coffee he had been drinking.

"BOTH TEAMS ARE ALREADY AHEAD OF US?! Get the tamers ready to go NOW!"

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 _ **What the heck happened? Where's Takuya gone, and what is going to happen to the Easterners? What will be going down with the Tamers? Find out next time! (I hope)**_

 **Hello! Sorry once more for the delay, as well as this being so late. You all have my profound apology for being unable to resist the temptation of procrastination. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I just didn't think that going on from this point would be good, so I prolonged it until next chapter.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following/etc. It means the WORLD to me.^_^**

 **Hopefully will be updating again soon, but probably not too soon,**

 **-Hope**


	9. Chapter 9: Funny Running Into You Here

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 9: Funny Running Into You Here

 **Hello! Greetings to you from me! Hope is back and ready for some ACTION! Sorry for the wait, but here is Chapter 9 of MOor.**

 **fanakatsuki: Surprise update indeed. As for who has kidnapped Takuya, well, let's just say that you'll find out soon enough, but through small hints before the big reveal.**

 **Long time no see! I finally decided to pick up my laptop once more! I'm extremely grateful to all who follow/favorite/read/review/whatever and I feel that I am in you guys' debt. If it weren't for your loyalty, I might not have had the drive to pick this story up again.**

 **BTW: I'm currently looking for a Beta Reader, but don't know how the process works. If you wouldn't mind either recommending someone, recommending yourself if you'd like, or explain how the heck to apply for this "Beta Reader" thingy, I'd be very appreciative.**

 **"..talking.."**

 **'** _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks and dreams will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise. Only this plot is mine.**_

 **Chapter 9: Funny Running Into You Here**

Kamiya Household

 _Dream_

 _Darkness. That's all she could see. Some clicks and other noises could be heard, but nothing could be seen. She could feel coldness all around, though some cold metallic surface beneath her was the most noticeable. She couldn't move, that was when she noticed that something was restraining her wrists. Her ears perked up when voices started to come into hearing range. Only two voices, but they provided plenty of information for her._

" _Is he ready for the Treatment?"_

" _Yes, the boy is prepared for the operation to take place promptly."_

" _Wonderful, the master will be pleased. This will be fun."_

" _Yes, it will be quite the show to see the look on the Northerner's faces when their precious leader comes to 'end' them."_

" _Of course, but don't forget that this is only in the interest of the master and his associates, not for our personal pleasure."_

" _I know that, Datamon! But if the master's allies think that we will follow them, they're dead wrong. We're solely loyal to the great and powerful master."_

" _I'm just reminding you of our duties, Batterymon. You needn't preach our loyalties to me."_

" _By the way, who are the master's friends?"_

" _We aren't able to speak their names out loud, but I've heard that they are the spawn of demons. They represent different Deadly Sins, and I believe that Pride, Wrath, and Gluttony are all being directly involved with the affairs of the Chosen. The others are waiting in their respective towers, getting ready for the resurrection of the Super Demon Lord, though who that is I don't know. Whoever he is, I do know that it's game over for all the good in the light in the world once he comes back. Enough with this talk! We need to start the Treatment! The master expects this Chosen to be finished by the next morrow_ (he means tomorrow) _so that his training can begin! Get moving you lazy sloth!"_

" _Yeah, yeah, I get it. The brace is ready as well as the wires and probing tools."_

" _Good, let's begin."_

 _A millisecond of unbearable pain ensued, followed by everything turned to white fuzz. Almost like static on a TV, as though everything went blank._

 _Dream End_

Kari woke with a start. She was drenched in a cold sweat from the dream she just had. It was still early, so she tried to go back asleep, reasoning that it must be a nightmare caused by her worry for her brother. The next morning, she recalled naught of the night before. Nothing of the dream remained but a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. An ignored nagging feeling, that is.

With the Tamers

People in Hypnos were running around like chickens on fire. Yamaki was so nervous, his poor lighter had its lid nearly off its hinges. Four sleepy teens were still wiping their exhaustion out of their eyes. They stood in the lobby waiting for whatever "extremely important news" to be informed to them. Sadly, one digimon in particular didn't seem to be too tired.

"Takatomon? I'm hungry."

Takato sighed as he looked at his reptileon best friend. Luckily, his mom had packed him an emergency bag to take for any missions they needed to embark on, so the goggle-boy dug through it until he came across some food bars. They weren't very edible to humans anyway, so Guilmon should be able to have whatever without much complaint. The velociraptor-like creature happily munched away on whatever vile concoction it was made of. (Just pretend that Mrs. Kamiya's food experiments went commercial.)

"Everybody to their stations! I want the preparations done in five minutes!" Yamaki came jogging quickly down the stairs. After issuing a few extra orders, he turned to the gathered group of Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, and their respective partners.

"I'm glad you all could make it. It seems as though the other two groups have gotten the jump on us. Three of you will be heading out to the west, while the last one will remain here to help lead the other tamers. I'll update you in full about what is happening," the man said hurriedly. After explaining some of the advantages and disadvantages, one of his scientists came to inform them that the preparations were complete.

"Now, you shall be transported to a random area in the West. You must find the corrupted ones and make sure that they aren't able to cause havoc upon the peaceful quadrant. Good luck," Yamaki finished and led the way to an odd room.

There was a large platform in the center of the room, with a peculiar machine positioned directly above. It had been decided that Ryo would be the one to stay behind to lead the other Tamers while Takato, Henry, and Rika would go to the Digiworld.

"At least I don't have to spend more time with 'Mister Perfect' but I still have to endure goggles and the brain," Rika said disdainfully. Though she seemed completely cut off from the others, she was still deeply connected to the group after all they had gone through. How could bonds _not_ be forged when saving the world from impending doom. (This is completely logical stuff people, especially the parts about digital monsters. -_-)

The three chosen ones and their digimon stood in the designated spots, awaiting the inevitable confusion that will be waiting for them at the end of this roller coaster of adventure. In a flash of light, the group was gone. Ryo looked at the spot where his friends had disappeared from.

"Well… this will be fun," he joked sarcastically.

Just outside the Village of Remembrance

Kouji was furious with himself. Maybe if he hadn't knocked Takuya out with those herbs, then the boy might have been able to fight whatever took him. If ifs and buts were candies and nuts, then we'd all have a merry Christmas. Or whatever holiday you celebrate, if any holiday… moving on.

Kouichi was crouch-sitting next to a pile of rubble that was left over from his twin's fight. The older of the two was feeling horribly guilty for what had happened. In his hands were the only things he had left of the brunette. Takuya's hat and goggles that had fallen off during the attack.

' _If only I had watched Takuya more carefully. If only I had been more prepared. But then what would have happened? Would Takuya still be safe with us, or would he have been stolen away while I was busy fighting?'_ These thoughts were swirling around Kouichi's head like ingredients in a blender. Ifs and buts seem to be very popular in times of desperate blame games.

Both twins agreed on each taking one of the items that belonged to Takuya, with Kouji taking the goggles around his neck, and Kouichi wearing their leader's hat.

While the two were lost in their self-loathing thoughts, the ground began to shake. A large roar echoed throughout the area they were settled in. Curious, they both evolved into their beast spirits to check out the disturbance. KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon began making their way swiftly through the trees.

Tamers

Running, running, running. Running, running, running. Running, running, running… RUN!

How did they get in this situation again? Oh, that's right. Terriermon and his BIG mouth spurting the usual "at least"s and "don't worry"s. Destiny and her sister Fate have a funny sense of humor. Real funny.

So there were the Tamers, running for their lives in the thick woods from an amazingly fast Mammothmon. Who knew that a giant mountain of fur, flesh/data, and whatever else a Mammothmon is made out of could be so speedy? Not the Tamers obviously. The evidence for that lies in the fact of…

"How fast are Mammothmon?!" gasped Takato in between pants. They had been sprinting for about fifteen minutes straight, and would have continued, had they not run smack dab into another moving group. It seemed to be consisting of four people in total, two older kids and two kids his age… WAIT!

"Davis?! Ken?! What the heck are you two doing here?!" Takato exclaimed. This was not your typical, 'Oh, hey, how ya doing? Funny running into you here.' This new development was shocking, to say the least.

"Takato, Henry, and Rika? I could ask you the same!" Davis astonishedly retorted. While the two groups were still trying to figure things out, the situation got even worse when Monochromon and Mammothmon charged into the clearing. The humans and partner digimon quickly rolled to the side to avoid tramplement of the severe kind. Tai, of all people, finally figured it out.

"Wait a second, Davis. I think these might be one of the other groups we are supposed to fight! Attack, Agumon!"

"Right, Tai! PEPPER BREATH" Agumon shot at the opposing team. Guilmon returned fire, until both groups were attacking each other blindly. Action first, talking later.

"LUPINE LASER!"

"EBONY BLAST!"

Two unidentified digimon charged into the fray, instantly deleting the Monochromon and Mammothmon from existence as their digieggs flew off. Shocked at the new predicament, the Digidestined and Tamers were shocked into silence, none daring to move. The white metal wolf snarled.

Kouji's POV

What. The. Heck. Kouichi and him were in the action of tracking the weird noises, when they stumble across one heck of a chaotic scene. Wow, is all he could think of. After swiftly dispatching two large digimon that seemed to be the main threats, a group of humans and digimon were left gaping at them. Ridiculous. He snarled at them, before speaking.

"You're welcome. Now the least you can do is tell us who the heck you are!" he barked. Today just wasn't going his day, and this group in front of him seemed to make his mood even sourer and more hostile than normal. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Unknown Location

Nothingness. That's all that was stored in his memory bank. Someone must have severely overdrawn, for only a few things floated through his mostly empty mind.

 _Name: Takuya Kanbara_

 _Purpose: serving the master and obeying orders._

Then that is what he, Takuya Kanbara, will do. At all costs.

 **YIKES! This most** _ **definitely**_ **wouldn't be pretty. Good luck to them, is all I can say. Good luck, and may the odds be** **never** **in your favor. *evil snicker***

 **Finally finished this chapter. Thank you all for patiently waiting, for it has payed off. If you have anything to ask/suggest/etc. please let me know.**

 **This chapter was very… how to say it… sarcastic. If you couldn't tell, you should get your sarcasm meter recalibrated, because this was nearly off the charts of sarcasm. I did, however, manage to hold myself back somewhat, so not all of my sarcastic nature went into this. Also, I'm a little iffy about this chapter. Was it good? I hope so. Meh.**

 **Again, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested, let me know. I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes, as well as some other stuff, so… if that helps any.**

 **Sayonara! Hope is out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Memories

**Memories Out of Reach**

Chapter 10: Sweet Memories

 **I'M SO SORRY! I've been busy with life and stuff and other stuff… It's inexcusable, I know. I'll understand if you hate me now, but I hope that I'll be forgiven because I decided to make this chapter extra long, well, at least in comparison to the others.**

 **fanakatsuki:** _**Thank you so much for your continued support! Also, yes the demon lords will be making an appearance soon… *mysteriously* Haha :)**_

 **Jenny:** _**Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**_

 **BTW: I forgot to mention that Kouji and Kouichi activated their beast spirits in the last battle they were in where Takuya was kidnapped. Oops. This is your warning if you were wondering. I had been planning for them to go rogue like when they first received them, but it didn't work out. So yeah, now they have them.**

 **Man, these have been getting long so I'll cut the chat down here. Enjoy!**

 **"..talking.."**

 **'** _ **..thinking..'**_

 **\- Flashbacks, dreams, etc. will be labeled as such**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own anything of the Digimon Franchise. Only this plot is mine.**_

 **Chapter 10: Sweet Memories**

 _Dream_

 _Digimon were closing in on all sides. It was dark but she could still make out the forms of countless digimon with murder in their eyes. All she felt was the internal order to delete them all. Nothing else was on her mind. That is, until she realized that she wasn't the one in the room. No, she was merely a spectator._

 _This was a dream unlike the others that Kari had experienced up until now. She used to be able to feel the emotions around here and sense much more, but not this time. Now she could only sense one thought._

Obey the Master.

 _That was all that reverberated countless times around her mind, like a broken record, it continued on. Then, she finally felt the form she was observing move, only to be horrified by its actions._

 _Dream End_

It was in a dark, musty room where all was silent for a moment. In an instant, the room flared up in a mass of brilliant flame, swirling and dancing. Sadly, the intentions of these beautiful flames weren't as noble as their looks.

Agunimon's Pyro Tornado roared through the groups of digimon gathered. It was almost too easy. Bits of digital residue was still floating in the air when he had finished his task. He burned the remaining digidust from his gauntlets of death before turning to an observation window located some ways above him. Standing to attention like a heartless soldier who didn't care about the number of digimon he had just destroyed moments before.

"Well done, Captain. As efficient as ever," a voice boomed from the speakers hidden throughout the room. Flames still licked at the ground, illuminating the room for the time.

"Thank you, Master. I try my best to please you," Agunimon droned in a tone void of all emotion. The voice chuckled before continuing.

"Yes, I know that very well. Continue your training until the next level is available; then report directly to me. Eventually you will be training your own regiment of soldiers to defeat the enemy. But first, take a rest; you've been training since early this morning."

Agunimon's jaw tightened at the mentioned enemy. _They_ were the reason he couldn't remember his serving of his master previously. _They_ were the reason that he had to train again to achieve his true power. And _they_ were going to pay, so long as the pyro had something to say about it. Allowing his form to fade for a short break, Takuya emerged from the swirls of digicode.

His unruly locks of brown hair were still haphazardly defying gravity, as they ran wild without his hat that he didn't remember having. He was outfitted with a red army coat, a captain's emblem shining in the flames. His pants were gray and had the sharpness of the military, with brown army boots adorning his feet. Placing his digivice at his side in a holster attached to his belt, he gave a final salute before making his way to his barracks.

A figure could be seen in the observation window, watching as the boy made his leave. It chuckled once more before taking its own leave from the room.

"It's so much easier to have a Chosen on our side this time around."

What in the Digiworld was going on? After realizing that out of the group of seven people and seven digimon, five humans were familiar, Kouichi (JagerLoweemon) was in a severe case of confusion. Glancing at his brother, who had just growled and glared since their arrival, the older twin saw a hint of recognition in the other's eyes. Of course though, it was hidden under suspicion and cold anger.

"I'll repeat," KendoGarurumon growled. " _Who are you?!_ "

Nobody made a move for several more moments, until Ken suddenly stood up. Clearing his throat, he spoke with a feeling of sensibility echoing from his words.

"I'm Ken, and I believe that we have all acted rashly. Thank you, kind digimon, for saving us from the Mammothmon and Monochromon. I'm sure that we all appreciate it." At that he bowed, nudging Davis to do the same, who was still glaring at Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon. Said goggle-boy looked over at his partner, before looking at the newcomer digimon.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled. Then he suddenly flared up with anger in his eyes, glaring at the twins. "Why did you destroy those digimon?! Sure, they were attacking us, but they were still innocent!"

Innocent? What was Davis talking about? As far as Takato and the others could tell, those digimon were _not_ innocent. They had been chasing them for what seemed like forever! Yes, he disagreed with pointless violence, but destroying those evil digimon seemed like the correct choice. At that, goggle-boy #3 decided to throw in his own two cents.

"I'm sorry, but what part of those digimon were innocent? I think those strangers did us all a favor." Davis rounded on Takato.

"Oh yeah?! Well they could have at least been calmed down or knocked out! That wolf and his lion partner had no right to end those digital lives!" He raved. An older brunette walked over to his successor.

 _BONK!_

As Davis cried out in pain, the brunette continued the conversation. Most of the digimon were still glaring at each other in suspicion, especially the wolf, but the lion and humans seemed to want an answer without fighting to the death. Minus Davis, of course.

"Listen, I think we should all just calm down-" Rika scoffed at this.

" _You_ are the one who started the attack in the first place. I don't think that you have any right to speak." It was obvious that everybody was still on edge, constantly eyeing each other in nervousness or hostility.

Are they the enemy or is this just a coincidence?

The wolf and lion seemed to share a moment of silent conversation before the wolf spoke.

"I don't know why you're here, but you should all go home. This is no place for weak humans who rely on digimon to fight their own battles."

Davis seemed to ignite his anger once more, getting him to stomp up to the unamused wolf. His face full of rage, he tried defending them as well as insulting the digimon at the same time.

"Who do you think you are? We have just as much right to be here as you do! We _are_ the ones who were chosen to protect this world! Just stay out of the way. We were specifically selected to be the Digital World's protector and I ain't gonna let some puppy and his kitty to tell us what to do!" Davis ranted. If possible, the wolf's expression grew colder. Ken tried to calm his leader down before something started again, but it seemed as though it was too late for diplomacy. Before things went too far downhill, Takato decided to try his luck in getting a word in edgewise.

"So… are you the guys from the East?" he asked carefully. He was using the knowledge of them having partners as his guideline. They were on thin ice now, though. Who knew when this ticking time bomb would explode.

"Judging by your partners and deck of cards on your belts, I'm guessing you're from the South," the boy from before, the one who bonked Davis, assumed, narrowly dodging the question aimed at his own group. This fact didn't go unnoticed by either of the other two companies present.

The last question to be answered by some degree was: who were the two digimon who came and defeated the hostile Monochromon and Mammothmon as though it were as easy as simply breathing. Perhaps it was to them, as they seemed to be seasoned warriors. Though there was no agreement, Takato's group and the other group of humans turned to look at the unknown digimon present, asking an unvoiced question.

The wolf huffed before quickly revealing his sharp, golden wing-like weapons planted on his back. The lion seemed to sigh at his companion's actions, before glowing with a menacing, dark aura.

It seems that their questions were answered and they had no further need to chat.

" **Howling Star!** "

" **Dark Master!** "

Kari woke with a start. The weird dreams had become reoccurring every single time she fell asleep. This one seemed like the worst yet, though. All those innocent digimon. Lives lost for no reason. Only evil ambitions to be fulfilled could benefit from such a cruel act. Why though? Why was she constantly haunted by these dreams that were never in her own perspective, but as herself in another's shoes?

Why did the person seem familiar?

"Kari, are you okay?" a worried friend of hers asked. TK was concerned over the fact that Kari seemed to be spacing out more often than usual, and he decided to come check on her as her brother was absent. Matt was also gone, so he could understand what she was going through to a degree. Or at least, he thought he did.

The truth of the matter wasn't with the loneliness that came with her brother's leave, but more from the fact that she couldn't shake these strange thoughts and feelings. Never had she been more confused, not even during her most bleak digimon adventures.

Determined to hide her conflicted emotions, Kari immediately went to let TK into the apartment after shaking the sleep from her eyes resulting from the short nap she had taken. The previous dreams had seemed foggy, almost blurry even though she could see perfectly fine. But the fact that the recent ones happened to be crystal clear almost scared in some way.

Afternoon sunlight flooded the small living she had been resting in, painting everything in a golden-like shine. Kari was dressed in simple, casual clothes. She neared the door, but paused as the blonde began to speak again.

"I wonder if she's in here. I doubt she went somewhere else. Hmm… Maybe I should come again later." Kari took a step back from the door as footsteps seemed to fade away. TK had a habit of mumbling what he was thinking at the moment whenever he was alone. The girl didn't even try to catch the Holder of Hope's attention again for some strange reason she didn't even understand. Perhaps it was her subconscious telling her to deal with her own problems privately.

Making her way back to where she had originated, the Holder of Light accidentally bumped into a bookcase because of her lack of attention. Another cause of her distraction fell from the wooden structure. A memory book depicting photos of Takuya and the gang back when he lived closer. The sight made her heart clench painfully.

For reasons unknown, she picked the small booklet up. As she opened the cover to the first page, memories already assaulted her on a level which caused her to take a step back.

Playing soccer, running around, playing hide-and-seek, napping, and more, the album showed all. Perfect moments of content and joy suspended in time. The pictures brought tears to her eyes, forcing her to take a step to lean against the wall. Why did everything have to change?

Kari continued leafing through all the gateways to the past, stopping at the final picture she didn't remember being taken. It was of her. And Takuya.

The two friends were seated on a grassy hillside that was bulldozed recently. The sunset cast a beautiful shimmer on the two, who were completely lost in their own world. The first stars had already begun to peek out, the sky both dark and light at the same time. Their faces couldn't be seen from this angle, but anyone could tell that they were smiling in content. Between them lay a small, jumbled bouquet of flowers. The memory returned to her as clear as the moment she found herself in right then.

Takuya had set up a small picnic for the two of them to enjoy, finding that his younger brother had eaten it all prior to the meeting. She had laughed at his expression, assuring him that all was well. He had then returned a sheepish smile, giving her the thing he _did_ manage to hold onto. It was a bunch of wildflowers they had spotted before, but they were far out of reach due to them growing on a cliff. Or at least, it had seemed like a cliff at the time. In reality, it was a steep hill that was impossible for small kids like themselves to trudge up. Takuya had persevered to get them for _her_.

She had gotten so happy at the sentiment that she gave him a small kiss on the cheek as a thank you, effectively coloring his cheeks a bright red. His entire face was red, actually. She, too, had a light blush on her cheeks. They then sat down on the hillside to talk like any old friends would. Topics were easy to come by, and they never struggled to find conversation. Even in the silence, they were content in just sharing a moment together.

They didn't realize that a nosy person, probably her older brother, had snuck up on them with a small camera. The moment had been too peaceful and perfect to think of anything outside their shared world.

The tears flowed freely now, her emotions pouring out of her very soul. Moments like those were hard to come by these days, though she doubted she'd want anything to try to cover that moment up. That had been the first time she realized what the fluttering in her chest had been. In that moment, on that hillside, with him as company, she realized that she had fallen in love with the boy who had stood up for her all that time ago. Even though much time has passed since then, her feelings remained.

Wiping her tears away, she couldn't help the smile that had crawled onto her face.

"JP! Hurry up! You can eat later, this is important!" yelled an impatient Zoe. They had decided join up along with Tommy to hang out and discuss events.

"I'm s-rry Z, it's-h just thish isho good, (I'm sorry Z, it's just this is so good)" Zoe huffed in exasperation. Why does she even try? Separating JP from his chocolate was like separating the smell from his socks. She shuddered at the thought.

Tommy was quietly walking beside them, silently contemplating what their fellow warriors might be experiencing in the Digiworld. It wasn't easy keeping up an alibi for the three, but it was doable. Apparently, Takuya was staying at JP's along with Kouji and Kouichi to work on a project that included both grades. It sounded a lot better than them staying at Tommy's or, even worse, Zoe's.

They had been walking down a moderately populated street. The sound of the young boy's companions arguing again caused him to look up into the evening sky. As he glanced upwards, he caught a view of a small sign hanging from one of the buildings.

"Matsuki Bakery?" he read. Didn't Takuya mention someone with the last name of Matsuki? He caught the attention of Zoe and asked her about it.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Takato Matsuki. He sits in the seat right next to Takuya. I didn't know that his family had a bakery." Deciding to drop by for a visit and possibly a snack, the trio entered. Only to find that the entire seating area was already taken over by two different groups of peope. They turned to leave, but Tommy stopped after overhearing something.

"-Digiworld? I hope that they're okay. I know that they have their digimon with them, but I still worry."

Digimon? How did this group know about digimon. The other group quickly caught Zoe's attention as well. JP would've noticed, had he not been drooling over the thought of baked goods.

"-couldn't we come? I mean, it's our duty to defend the digital world as much as it is that idiot Davis's and my lovely Ken's. This is so unfair!"

What in the world is going on?

An hour ago, Ryo had asked for everyone involved with the D-Reaper to come meet up at Takato's newly opened bakery. For some unknown reason, his parents had been offered to move their shop here instead, and even more surprisingly, they accepted. In fact, all of their parents had been offered a chance to come here. Everyone accepted, so here they were.

Soon, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, and Suzie arrived at the shop. He quickly filled them all in on the recent events, allowing them to vent their worries and frustrations. Kenta, Jeri, Ai, and Mako all fit into the former category, while Kazu and Suzie were in the latter. Mad that she had been left out, Suzie pouted in an upset manner.

"Why would Henwy weave me awone? I'm stwong too!"

"What right do they have to cut us out of the action?!" This was Kazu's.

Another group had walked in, a rather large group to be exact. Ryo could pick up a bit of their conversation.

"-Kari? I thought you were going to get her."

"I was, but she was either sound asleep or not at home. Maybe she needed some fresh air?"

"I'm sure she's fine. A strong girl that one is."

"That she is. By the way, why a bakery?

"Oh, well, I thought that this might be a good place to unwind. I had heard that this recently opened and that it was a pretty good place."

"Yeah, but maybe it would've been best if we met at someone's house, I mean, anyone could hear something that might slip."

"Simple. Just don't let it slip!"

"Anyways, everyone's partners are at home, right?"

"Yep. Though I doubt Upamon noticed me leave. He was sound asleep after eating some of my mom's home cooked brownies."

"Yeah, Poromon wanted me to bring him with me, no matter how many times I refused."

 _Odd_ , Ryo thought. _Those sound like Digimon names._

His attention returned to his own group of friends as Jeri had started to speak.

"Why did they have to go alone to the Digiworld? I hope that they're okay. I know that they have their digimon with them, but I still worry."

He noticed that another group of three had wandered into the bakery. He was about to tell his fellow Tamers about the conversation he had overheard, until a loud blast interrupted everything. They heard loud voices call out their attacks before being forced to the ground from the shock of another blast.

" **Breath of Decay!** "

" **River of Power!** "

Takuya smiled in an almost sinister manner. It didn't fit on the face that usually bore a silly, lop-sided grin. He had resumed his training again, until Fractal Code signalled that his work had paid off. Swiping his hand across the D-tector, he now stood as a giant dragon. Wings of flame dancing in the darkly lit room. His red and gold armor shined from the light given off by the fiery appendages. He gave a bloodcurdling roar that could turn the bravest into cowards before his mighty power.

BurningGreymon has been awakened. Master will be pleased.

To be Continued.

 **DONE! Okay, this wasn't as long as I'd hoped, but it** _ **is**_ **the longest thus far, so I'm happy. I am so very, very, very sorry for the long wait that no one should ever have to face, and I despise myself for it. I got caught up with what was around me that I forgot what I should have been doing to satisfy my loyal readers. Please forgive me.**

 **I hate to say it, but you probably shouldn't look to another chapter coming out very quickly. I'm terrible at time management and I'm very lazy. Do bear with me though, because I have zero intentions of letting this story die.**

 **The title… I'm not sure. I just thought it sort've fit because of Kari's reminiscenting and such. I personally thought that the moment was a bit heart-warming, but it could've been boring to some of you.**

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, etc. and yadda yadda. I'll update as soon as I can write another chapter.**

 **Good day/night to all of you, I bid ye all a fond farewell until the next time our paths may cross.**


End file.
